The Boy Who Lived
by EC-Chan
Summary: To all those curious of what happens between the end of the book and the epilogue, a continuation story. Apprentice bound and full of plans, our heroes attempt to create a new world. However, there's always a plot to untangle good. HarryGinny
1. Chapter 1: Burrying Past Griefs

* * *

_**The Boy Who Lived**_

Chapter 1: Burying Past Griefs

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it, I only am taking liberties with her characters.

* * *

Harry Potter did not know how long he stood there in the Headmaster's Office staring at Dumbledore's portrait. It was two weeks after he had defeated Voldemort and given up the Elder Wand and he was just as tired as he had been then. He had helped the teachers and what was left of the Order contact weeping parents of dead students, family members of dead order members... Andromeda had been the worst... and bury the undistinguishable. As for Voldemort's body many argued that it should be burned, but Harry had other ideas.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the temporary Minister of Magic until he could be fully instated later that month (at least most hoped he would), was one of the ones who thought it would be best to let the body burn. He had plead with Harry to see reason, but Harry had told him that he would not give up on the matter.

"I want him buried," Harry told Kingsley, his green eyes flashing in determination. "His body will do no more harm. I want him buried with Severus Snape next to Dumbledore's grave."

"Severus Snape?" Kingsley had been taken aback. He looked Harry up and down, trying to assess how serious Harry actually was. "You must be mad. Next to Albus Dumbledore?!"

"Why is that mad?" Harry asked, challengingly. "His spirit is trapped in his body, do you really want to let it out? I saw it and I know what I'm talking about. And Severus...Snape was the one who was there for me even though I had no idea of it at all. And as for their funerals..."

Harry trailed off when he saw the stunned look on Kingsley's face. "You must be joking," he said. "A funeral? A burial? What else are you going to ask for for the darkest wizard of this time?"

"I was thinking of all of the ones who fell here," Harry said evenly, not caring that Kingsley, his was protector, thought of him as crazy at the moment. "There's so many deaths... It would be nice if they were all remembered. I think Hogwarts can remember it's own. If the families wish to have private funerals as well that's up to them, but I think it is important that we do something for all of them."

No one asked Harry why he thought he had the right to make decisions. He might have had barriers in his way before Voldemort's death, but with it he seemed to have risen to a place that no one wanted to touch. Most ran up to thank him, crying, but afraid to touch him. One time friends barely could look in his eye. It felt awkward and odd even for him.

Now that it was out that there was an actual prophesy it seemed to change the way the entire world viewed him. Not that actually suceeding in destroying Voldemort hadn't been enough for that!

McGonagal had even approached him one morning after he had left his bed up in Gryffindor Tower and told him that if he wanted it he could be Headmaster of Hogwarts. Headmaster! He had to remind her he hadn't finished his last year and let alone teach anyone!

"Nonsense," she told him. "Do you really think that matters now? Besides, you did teach if you don't remember: Defense Against the Dark Arts! Your fifth year."

Harry's head was still ringing after that little encounter.

"No Professor, I'm flattered, but I'm no where near ready if I ever would be able to take such a position."

"My dear boy," McGonagal started, her eyes tearing up. "You are beyond ready."

The only solace of normalcy that he could find was in Ron and Hermione's presence. They were staying at Hogwarts still with him, Hermione only leaving to undo the memory damage she had done to protect her parents and return them to their normal lives as dentists. Ron had made his mother visit him at Hogwarts, telling her when she pleaded with him to come home that he wanted to remain with Harry a little bit longer.

"I was there for the beginning and the end Mom," he told her importantly. She seemed not to have noticed that he had neglected to add "middle." "And I want to stay here for afterwards too."

After this declaration she had turned to Harry to beg him to return to the Weasley's house. "You're like a son to me, really," she told him. "Come stay with me until you get back onto your feet."

What she meant by that Harry still didn't really know. What was left to him now? He had spent so long focused on Voldemort that he hadn't really thought about what he might want to do afterwards. After all, he hadn't really expected to live.

So he stayed at Hogwarts until after the funeral, watched Snape and Voldemort get buried in graves alongside Dumbledore's, and was happy to be one of the first to greet Severus Snape's portrait newly instated in the Headmaster's room. In fact, that's where he stood now, but his eyes were no longer focused on Snape.

"At least take the pensieve with you when you leave," Dumbledore's portrait said sadly. "I would hate to see it go, but I also don't like the idea of anyone else seeing any of those memories."

"And what is he going to do with it Albus?" Severus sneered. "Shrink it and put it in his back pocket? You should ask him to put an enchantment on it instead if he won't be staying. Pity. I always thought he was one to seek attention. I suppose this proves that theory wrong after seven years."

Harry barely was able to hide his smile. He knew that portraits of those dead weren't really them at all and really the personalities that stayed with the portraits were quite amazing. However, it only made him long that Dumbledore and Snape weren't really gone forever from this world with only this imprint left behind. With a sigh, he protected the pensieve and made to leave the office when McGonagal slipped in. If she was surprised to see him there she didn't show it.

"So what are you going to do now Harry?" She asked, her face was inexplicably demur, he eyes resting solely on him.

He smiled at her. "Live."

* * *

I know I haven't written anything in a while and don't intend to finish any of the stories I already have up, but I already have three chapters penned of this. I don't really know where it's going yet, but I'm using it to cure my writer's block ;p... Hopefully you all will enjoy it as well. 


	2. Chapter 2: Chasing the Past

* * *

**The Boy Who Lived**

_Chapter 2: _ Chasing the Past

* * *

The next day Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived at the Burrow to exclamations of delight, hugs, and food. Harry smiled and enjoyed Mrs. Weasley's fussing over the three of them. It was a welcome change to being asked to be in charge of various Wizarding organizations he had never heard of, being Headmaster, and hearing about those who were in favor of making him Minister of Magic at the age of 17!

Many probably thought he was a great and powerful wizard. Most probably had no idea that the spell Harry had cast that did Voldemort in was "expelliarmus!" Pity. It might stop some from harassing him.

"Harry?" He looked up to see Hermione staring at him. She seemed to be gesturing with her eyes to look next to her. He turned his head fractionally and met Ginny's eyes. Startled, he realized that she was expecting something. "Ginny was just asking you how you've been doing for the last two weeks," Hermione said helpfully. Harry looked at her again and then back at Ginny.

"Fine," he said. "Fine. How have you been Ginny?"

"Fine," she bit back, seeming a little upset. He stared at her, confused at what he had done wrong, and tried to look at Hermione for any clues. Hermione only shrugged, this apparently was Harry's battle. As it was Ginny finished her snack and left the table quickly, retreating presumably to her room.

"What's up with Ginny?" Ron asked his mother when Mrs. Weasley reentered the room to hand each of the trio a steaming mug of her special tea.

"Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley's eyebrows raised as she deposited the drinks. "Nothing. Why? Did something happen?"

"She just seemed mopey," Ron shrugged and turned back to his half eaten plate.

"Tonks and Remus' deaths seemed to have hit her hard," Mrs. Weasley said with a sigh. She picked up Harry's plate, which he had pushed away from him unable to eat anymore and busied herself with wiping Ginny's recently vacated spot clean. "She stayed with them for most of Winter Break helping with the baby. She goes there during the days now to help out Andromeda. Poor woman I can't imagine first her husband and now her daughter and son-in-law." She mopped her brow. There was no mention of the Weasley family's own lose. Not now.

"I should go see Ted," Harry said, surprised that he had completely forgotten the little Tyke. "I haven't yet and I'm his godfather. Do you think I should bring him a present?" He looked at Hermione and Ron with this last question.

"Oh I doubt he is in need of anything, though you're a dear to even think of it," Mrs. Weasley said. "Why don't you go with Ginny tomorrow? You can go arrange that with her now I suspect."

Harry felt his body go clammy. After that last encounter with Ginny he wasn't too excited about going to try to talk to her again. Well, he had things to say to her and he might as well say them now. He rose to his feet. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley, I'll go do that now." He didn't miss Ron and Hermione giving each other a knowing look as he slipped upstairs and knocked on Ginny's door.

"Who is it?" Came her soft voice.

"It's Harry," he said, feeling slightly awkward. There was a pause and then she opened the door, but only just enough to let him speak to her properly.

"What do you want?" She asked. She wouldn't even look at him. What had happened? What had he done to make her so angry?

"Your mom said that you go to Andromeda's everyday now and I thought I should go visit my godson," Harry said quickly, hoping his intentions might take some of her anger away. "Look, can I come in a moment? I really want to talk to you about some stuff."

"Some stuff?" Ginny echoed disdainfully, but allowed the door to swing open and permit him. She closed the door behind him, disregarding the fact that her parents might not be altogether pleased that she was alone in her room with a boy. "You can sit you know," she told him, gesturing to her bed. He sat down hard and then had to move a stuffed animal so that it wasn't quite so uncomfortable. She flushed when she saw the motion, but neither made comment. "So?"

"Can I come with you tomorrow?" Harry asked. First things first.

"Why wouldn't you be able to?" She asked stiffly. "I'm leaving at 10 though so you better be up and ready early."

"Also..." Harry trailed off. Should he really invite her? "Would you like to go with me to Diagonally tomorrow morning before that?"

"At what? 8? When everything is just open?" Ginny asked. She still looked extremely guarded. He wasn't used to seeing her like that and didn't know if he liked it, but also did not know how to get her guard down.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Harry said, confused. Why was it always like this with girls? He never knew quite how to decipher them and it had never been this hard with Ginny. It had been a relief after Cho... "Will you please tell me what's wrong?"

She froze. Obviously, she was not ready for the direct question. "What's wrong?" She scoffed, her voice high and desperate. "I waited for you!" That's what's wrong. "I waited for you to finish your business with you know who! And what do I get? I could have had anyone at Hogwarts, but I waited for you to come back. And for what? You don't even care. You obviously never cared about me!"

Harry felt himself blinking rapidly. "But I do care," he said barely above a whisper. "I didn't know... I would have..."

"No you wouldn't've!" Ginny said, practically shrieking. "The world comes first. Everyone else comes first! You didn't even think of me in the last two weeks sitting there, waiting for you to come and tell me that you wanted me back. You only cared about burying you-know-who! A man everyone hates and no one can fathom why you wanted him buried and not burned!"

"I did think about you," Harry said, insistently. He felt stunned. Was this really what she thought? Did she really think that he didn't care about her at all? Didn't think about her that entire time he was away from her the last year? "I just didn't know that you were waiting for me. I had to sort out some things at Hogwarts, before I could leave. I didn't want to bring any baggage with me this time."

Ginny's eyes softened, but her color was still flushed and there was still an angry line around her mouth. Harry stood up and reached for her. She came to him and let him take her into his arms without a fight. He pressed his fingers to her mouth, trying to smooth that line with them and then pressed a kiss tenderly to her lips. They parted and allowed his tongue to slip into them without protest. They finished that kiss and then Harry led her back to her own bed to sit down. He kept an arm around her and she leaned against him, her face buried in his shirt.

"I've thought of you a lot during the last year," Harry told her. "I wondered where you were, what you were doing... I was so tempted to go see you on several occasions, but I knew that it would be the exact opposite of a good idea. I want to know what you've been up to. I want you to tell me everything. I want to be with you from now on."

"No more chasing down dark wizards?" Ginny murmured into his chest, her voice filled with somewhat of her normal humor. She looked up at him and caught his fond smile as he stared down at her.

Kissing her soundly on the lips, Harry agreed: "No more chasing Dark Wizards. I'm yours for what that's worth."

* * *

Yay. Second chapter down... A lot more to go :)... I know where this is going now for the most part unlike last night, so I hope that everyone keeps reading.

Thank you ALL for your reviews, I appreciate them very much. I like to know what everyone's thinking and I'm open for suggestions :). Also, i will try to update this fanfic at least once a day.

Hope you guys enjoyed this second chapter as much as the first...

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: The Baby Named Teddy

* * *

**The Boy Who Lived**

_Chapter 3: _The Baby Named Teddy

* * *

"So are you going back to school to complete your seventh year?" Ginny asked the next morning when they were walking hand in hand down Diagonally. "What are you looking for anyway?" 

Harry chuckled at the fact that she couldn't wait for him to answer one question before asking another. "No I don't think I'm going back to school, though it would be fun considering we would be in the same year." He gave her hand a squeeze at this. "And as for what I'm looking for, I thought it might be nice to bring Ted something."

"Well, first of all no one calls him Ted," Ginny said with a smile. "We're calling him Teddy for now. And exactly how do you propose you are going to move on with your education if you dropped out?"

"I'm going to take my N.E.W.T.s in a month or so with Hermione and Ron. We discussed it already with McGonagal," Harry told her. "She didn't think much about us going back for another year to school. Told us we could just tell them we were home schooled by your mom for a year."

Ginny looked a little disappointed. "Another year at Hogwarts without you," she murmured.

"I'll visit," Harry promised, suddenly regretting for the first time not taking the Headmaster job. "But I want to try and become an Auror."

"Still?" Ginny sounded surprised. "Well, I guess that shouldn't be shocking, but what is there left to defend? I'm surprised you didn't just take the Defense Against the Dark Arts job."

"I didn't get offered that one actually," Harry said, for the first time surprised himself. "McGonagal asked me to be Headmaster though...I guess she assumed I would have not accepted it."

"She wanted you to be Headmaster?" Ginny gaped at him. "No wonder you don't want to go back to school!"

Harry smiled. "Can we go in here?"

* * *

An hour later they arrived at Andromeda Tonks' house. Ginny was still holding Harry's hand as if afraid to let it go. "I feel so sorry for her," she told Harry as they walked towards the door. "At least she still has Teddy." Harry squeezed her hand in reassurance as they knocked on the door and were quickly permitted into the house. 

"Harry Potter!" Andromeda said in surprise. "Well I'll be damned. I thought you might be coming here soon seeing as the last time I saw you you crashed into my garden. I heard what you did with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and Severus Snape's corpses. That was a mighty fine gesture."

"Thank you," Harry said, looking amused and then sobered. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

Her face sobered immediately, but she did not betray her emotions otherwise. "So am I dear, so am I. I fear that I made my son in law feel less then welcome at times, but in the end we got along rather well. My poor Dora though... And Ted... They're probably all in a better place now."

"Probably," Harry agreed easily. He had yet to tell anyone how close he had been to choosing to get on that train at Kings Cross rather then turn around and go back to face Voldemort. Ginny's grip slackened momentarily out of surprise at his assent.

"We've come to visit Teddy," she told Andromeda. "How is he doing today?"

"The same as yesterday," the older woman shrugged. She pulled her shawl close and went back inside, leaving the door open for them to follow. Harry gave Ginny a questioning look.

"She's more upset then she let's on," Ginny murmured. "That's why I keep coming over here to help out in the mornings, but that can only last this summer. I only hope she can get back on her feet after that, but it must be so hard. I can't even imagine."

They walked through the door. Harry let go of Ginny's hand so that she could go first and they did not reattach themselves as they followed Andromeda into Teddy's bedroom. He was sleeping soundly still, but Harry couldn't imagine for how long. All in all he was beautiful. He had never seen a baby up close before: where would he have seen one? He wasn't exactly sure what to make of him, though he reached out one hand tentatively to touch the tiny hands. They seemed so unreal. So tiny. Did he really look like this when Voldemort hit him with the killing curse? It seemed slightly ridiculous to imagine a tiny Harry staring up at the Dark Lord and repelling his magic.

"I think the present might be too big for him," Harry said regretfully. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"He'll grow into it," Ginny said, sounding amused. "You really know nothing about babies do you?"

He shrugged helplessly, and presented the package to Andromeda who was standing in the corner, seemingly unaffected by Harry's naivety. "This is for Teddy, I hoped you could accept it for him."

She smiled, her lips thin, but took the package despite her obvious misgivings. She opened it methodically and revealed a large enchanted toy. The idea was that mirrors and other toy objects hung down so that a child could reach up and play with them -- a flying mobile of sorts.

"And I suggested this since Teddy seemed so fascinated by Ted's old ones," Ginny said breathlessly, holding out another packages, which was much smaller. Andromeda took this package with much more reverence and tore it open. There was a pair of plastic keys that Ginny and Harry had found in a very shady corner of Knockturn Alley, which now was devoted to oddities.

"I'm sure Teddy would thank you if he could speak," Andromeda said quietly. "I'll go make some tea. He should be up soon anyway."

When Andromeda left Harry relaxed. Ginny smiled at him. "You're afraid of her," she commented. "I should have warned you."

"Afraid?" Harry questioned. He turned back to the child now, examining him like he was something alien, which, Harry reminded himself, he sort of was. "I just don't know how to deal with her. And I can't help but to wonder when I was mourning Sirius how Dumbledore dealt with me."

"Well?" Ginny asked after a moments pause.

"He mainly let me talk," Harry smiled. "And throw things I suppose."

"Throw things?" Ginny giggled. Harry smiled at her amusement, knowing she couldn't picture the scene that had happened after Sirius' death. Oh well, it didn't matter. She sobered when she saw that he was lost in thought again. "Come on," She told him. "Do you want to bring Teddy for a walk?" As if on cue the child opened his eyes, a startling blue for now. His tuft of hair was a deep red that reminded Harry of the Weasley's, but it melted to a nice neutral brown as he blinked up at them.

"I never asked," he said, wondering if it were a good time to bring it up or not. "I know he inherited Tonks' gifts, but did he Remus' as well?"

"There's already been several full moons," Ginny said slowly. "And no he has not transformed. As for Remus' penchant for chocolate or books, however, that I cannot tell you yet if he's inherited."

Harry smiled, Ginny grinned back at him.

* * *

Hey again guys -- thanks again for all of the great reviews. I hope this chapter was still okay. Next chapter, N.E.W.T. exams! 

Momo -- I appreciate your comments and am sorry that you don't agree with my story. Thanks for your comments though!

aliceandjasper -- You're right. I didn't intend to make it sound like the Weasley's aren't still in mourning, because that was not my intention, but I guess I did. I added like almost an entire chapter today because of your review haha. Thanks so much for pointing that out!

Anyway, I am continuing forward in writing this story in hopes that I can finish it by the end of the summer. Look for a new chapter tomorrow!

Thanks again for all of the reviews :).


	4. Chapter 4: Plans and Pondering

* * *

**The Boy Who Lived**

_Chapter 4:_ Plans and Pondering

* * *

"I heard you and Ginny got back together," Hermione said a week later, teasing Harry from across the fireplace. She was currently curled up with Hogwarts A History, much to Ron's disgust. It seemed that he had wanted her to go on a walk with him, but she refused in favor of her reading. Harry had sat down next to her companionably, cleaning his broom. 

"We did," Harry said, unable to keep the smile off of his face. "Oh by the way Hermione we need to start studying for our N.E.W.T.s soon. I'm surprised you haven't made us study schedules yet."

"Oh I have though," Hermione said, sounding both surprised and a little pleased. She pulled out three sheets of parchment out of her bag and held them up for Harry to see. They were indeed study schedules. All three started tomorrow. "I figured we could have one more day of a break before settling down to study."

Harry smiled. Killing Voldemort had made her a lot less rigid about her study schedule. Either that or it was not being in school for a year.

"Did you really get McGonagal's permission for this?" Hermione stared at him nervously.

"Yes I did Hermione for the seven hundredth time." Harry knew he sounded annoyed, but he was sick of being questioned about it. "I doubt that McGonagal would offer me the Headmaster job if it weren't okay that we skipped seventh year."

"That's true," Hermione said, still sounding a little nervous though. "Well, we had better study hard then. Luckily for Ron he doesn't have many subjects that he absolutely must pass, but if you still want to be an Auror Harry... Do you?" What had obviously started out as Hermione about to lecture him on how much work he had to do in the next few weeks had turned into a question.

"Yes, of course I do," Harry said defensively. Why does everyone keep asking that? He wasn't about to change his mind just because the Dark Lord was dead! Sure, it was true that he had sort of first decided to go down this path because of Voldemort and a Death Eater, one of Voldemort's greatest followers, had been the one who suggested this path. Still, though, Harry felt the pull of this perspective job like no other held his interest. Sure, Quidditch was something he enjoyed doing, but not for a career or lifestyle choice. HE stared at her with renewed resolve. "That's the only thing I can really imagine doing Hermione."

"What about Quidditch?" She asked, unknowingly echoing his own thoughts, and he felt himself blinking at her through his astonishment. She smoothed out her pants nervously. "You're a great seeker Harry, everyone says so. You could do that instead. You wouldn't even need to take your N.E.W.T.S."

"I don't know Hermione," Harry said, still a little thrown. Sure, he had thought of it himself, but hearing Hermione say it was something he never thought he would hear. "I mean, I've never really thought of it. I guess I just figured it would be kinda dull after a while... I like quidditch, but a career in it?"

"I just think that you should think of other possibilities besides being an Auror," Hermione told him, still looking a bit uncomfortable. "It's a good job, but I feel like you only want to do it because of...well, past experiences."

"I love Defense Against the Dark Arts Hermione," Harry told her, feeling a little more grounded. "And it's not like I want to be an Auror for the rest of my life. There's time enough to do other things and it's not like I even need a job for money. I understand what you're saying, but I want to do this Hermione. I like the idea of having all the possibilities in the world open to me."

Hermione smiled. It was the first genuine smile Harry had seen her make tonight. "Is this why you didn't want to go on a walk with Ron?" He questioned. "You were worried about me?"

She shifted uncomfortable. Harry took that as a yes and couldn't help but smile back at Hermione. At one time this might have exasperated him.

"What do you want to do Hermione? I don't think I've ever really asked," Harry said, curious.

Hermione beamed. "Muggle relations! I decided after you defeated Voldemort and I saw all the damage that was being done with what the students at Hogwarts were being taught. I already have a few ideas of policies that can be changed and I applied for an internship. It's their procedure in that department before being offered a job. So as long as I get satisfactory marks on my N.E.W.T.s..."

"Which you will," Harry put in and she glared at him.

"Then I'm off to the ministry for a year. They even have housing provided in little flats!" Hermione said, sounding excited. "They look really nice too. They only accept two or three internships each year. I do hope I get it, because I haven't really thought of what I would do if I didn't."

"You will," Harry said with a smile. "I have faith in that."

"Please stop saying that," Hermione groaned. "You're making me more nervous then I was before. Perhaps we should start studying tonight."

"Do you think Ron still wants to become an Auror with me?" Harry asked, pondering this idea. He and Ron had always taken the same courses in school, but did he really want to follow Harry in pursuing Harry's dream?

"Oh no!" Hermione said, looking surprised. "He didn't tell you? The Department of Mysteries approached him a couple weeks ago at Hogwarts and informed him that they want him to accept an internship in their Department. They don't accept applications and prefer to seek candidates out. Not much is known, because it's so secret, but I think they only accept one intern a year. I was quite surprised when he told me and of course he isn't supposed to be spreading it around, but they told him that they're been watching him. I think the delluminator made them even more curious about him even though Dumbledore gave him it. But it's a great honor. Though it surprises me they didn't wait for his N.E.W.T. scores..."

Harry listened to her prattle on for a couple more minutes about everything she knew about the Department of Mysteries. "They must be hurting still from two years ago when Voldemort broke in," he pondered. "But I'm sure they're right to pick Ron: he is the one who makes the best strategies."

"Exactly," Hermione beamed.

"Aren't you going to miss him though?" Harry asked and she froze. Despite everything that happened throughout the last year Ron and Hermione still weren't officially together and it was not a comfortable subject to broach. One could never tell if Hermione would attack you for even saying that it was a possibility or if the pair of them would clam up. This apparently was a clamming up time, so Harry quickly put in: "We're all been together for so long and now we're going all separate ways..."

"Don't be silly," Hermione said. "We'll all be living right by each other in that housing I was telling you about. I don't even think they keep us in separate departments. We're all going to the Ministry after all."

For the first time Harry felt uncomfortable with that thought. The Ministry. Even Riddle had never bothered to go there. Was he really ready to subject himself to it after all this time?

"It'll be fine," Hermione said, obviously reading his thoughts. Harry merely smiled at her uncertainly.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat in his room, unable to think. After leaving Hogwarts he had simply sat in his room most days, unable to decide what he should be doing next. Ever since his father had learned that Voldemort had returned his future had been set. He would be the Dark Lord's follower. He would be a Death Eater. He had argued against going back to Hogwarts, but Voldemort had told him personally that his services were needed helping the Carrows. 

Of course it wasn't said so nicely. It was said through sneers and laughter of the other Death Eaters watching. It was no job that anyone Voldemort really wanted on his side would be forced to take. His family was in a sticky situation in the Dark Lord's mind. Bellatrix had been deposed from Voldemort's side as his most beloved servant and Severus Snape had been raised up for killing Dumbledore. The job Draco should have had.

They couldn't afford to have Draco argue. They also couldn't afford to mess up again in the Dark Lord's name.

But they had. Near Christmas. They had Harry Potter in their clutches and Aunt Bella had wasted her time torturing Hermione Granger, the disgusting Mudblood, instead of making sure Potter was kept in her sight. And finally they had failed him when his mother had not betrayed the fact that Harry was not in fact dead and told Voldemort that he was. He still was astounded at that nugget of information. He didn't know if his father would ever forgive her, which was silly since there was no going back at this point.

But now what was left? Draco hadn't kept up with his marks his last two years of school. He hadn't even bothered to take his N.E.W.T.s, though McGonagal had sent him an owl reminding him to set up a time to do so this summer. His mother had made an appointment despite his arguments. He just wanted to redo his life for the last two year, he told her. He wanted to go back to Hogwarts and finish right this time.

"You can't," Narcissa snarled at him. "Don't you think that I've question McGonagal on that already? She won't have you since she's not taking Potter or the others back either. She says at least you actually were there for your seventh year unlike them. For Merlin's sake Draco just take you N.E.W.T.s and you can stay here and sulk for a year if that's what you want to do, but you will finish school in the eyes of the Ministry! We don't want any more trouble -- your father already must go through trial and I won't have you going through the same thing!"

That was when Draco decided it was best to sulk in his room under the illusion that he was studying. In actuality he was doing nothing of the sort. Instead of worrying about his future he was still consumed with the past.

There was one thing that had struck him most about Potter's last encounter with Voldemort. He had said that Draco had been the one to inherit the Elder Wand before Harry. It had made him rage inside not being aware of that information. Oh what he could have done with that wand! Aunt Bella probably wouldn't be dead right now! Potter would have been captured, he would have been able to put out Crabbe's spell!

In the weeks after he left Hogwarts a plot was beginning to form. A plot that might be able to grant him some comfort in the weeks ahead.

* * *

Yay another chapter done. I'm posting this up a little earlier than usual. 

So I'm a little confused about the Ressurection Stone. When I read the book I assumed that the stone was set in the ring and still in ring form when Harry found it in the Snitch, but my sister is convinced that Dumbledore took the Stone out of the ring. Am I just not reading the book right? Can someone help me haha, I'll give you a cookie if you can explain it to me :)...

Keeperguy64: I agree with you that it might not be the future job Harry really wants (which is why I keep having characters question why he's continuing on this path), but I think that he does think he wants it at this point in time. Maybe that's just me though :).

Banana Pancake: I guess I just feel like if they did go back to school for a year then Rowling is cheating us out of a book and I wanted McGonagal to offer Harry the Headmaster position so I feel it would be kind of weird if they went back to 7th year after that exchange. I hope that the story is still interesting, though, in the direction I hope to go with it...

As always thanks everyone for your comments :). I have an actual plot in mind now so I'm not just writing to write, I promise ;p.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Walks to Remember

* * *

**The Boy Who Lived**

_Chapter 5:_ Walks to Remember

* * *

The days leading up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione's N.E.W.T. exams came quickly. Hermione had them studying all hours of the day, only allowing breaks when they begged her for hours at a time. As was the case, Harry had not been able to get much time alone with Ginny who was continuing her habit of going over to help take care of Teddy Tonks. As she was growing more skilled in that area Andromeda took the times Ginny came as a reprieve to go shopping or continue her life before this last year. She met up with friends and seemed to be in a lot better spirits when Harry had gotten the chance to go visit again. Ginny and him had taken Teddy on a walk to the park again and people began to coo over the child and ask Harry and Ginny if it was their first one. No one seemed to comment on the fact that they were too young for a child, which they both found amusing to say the least. 

"It's because you're so famous," Ginny teased him. "Even the Muggles know it now. Have you been reading the Quibbler or Prophet by the way?"

"No why?"

"Well, both are printing stories about little Teddy here as our child too," Ginny said, giggling. "They say that we're keeping it here and only visiting because we didn't want my mother to know that I was pregnant at all. I don't really know where they expected me to hide my stomach for the nine months of pregnancy, but it's quite amusing otherwise."

"When did they think you got pregnant?" Harry wonder. "Sometime when I was in hiding while hunting down the Horcruxes?"

"I suspect," Ginny made a face. "Too bad. If they had bothered to ask me I would have told them that you were a git and I hadn't seen you at all during that time."

"Well it should be fairly obvious who Teddy's real parents are, they just like gossip," Harry shrugged.

That was one of the last conversations they had had before it was time to enter the Ministry once again, only this time for testing and not to break out Muggleborns (well, to find a Horcrux). Harry wondered belatedly if the Ministry would really have forgotten about that little fiasco. Kingsley had been made the official Minster of Magic, but that didn't mean that everyone in the Ministry was loyal to him yet.

The last Harry had heard through Percy and Mr. Weasley there had been a systematic purging of any Ministry members that were at all related to Voldemort's reign of terror. Umbridge, as Harry had specifically asked about, was on that list. It seemed for once that the Ministry was under control of someone whom Harry could admire rather than detest. He wondered idly how long that would last.

Mr. Weasley offered to bring them to the Ministry, but Harry declined much to the surprise of Ron and Hermione. "Thank you Mr. Weasley, but I think we're safe going by ourselves this time."

Mr. Weasley smiled and nodded, as if he knew that that was coming. "Thought I might ask anyway," He said and disappeared for the night.

The next morning Ron, Hermione, and Harry got up early. Hermione was a bit flighty in her anxiety about the test to Ron and Harry's annoyance.

"But I haven't taken a test in forever!" Hermione twittered over breakfast. She pushed her meal away and took out one of her books. "Oh goodness, I've forgotten already what the three forms of recognizing someone transfigured are!"

"Calm down Hermione," Harry told her. "It'll be fine. Anyway, anything you study now isn't going to stick in your mind."

"Harry's right Hermione," Ron told her, trying to gently take the book out of her hand. Surprisingly she allowed him, though she protested profusely. "Come on Hermione, let's go for a quick walk. To calm the nerves."

He had been trying to get her to go on a walk with him for weeks now. For the first time Hermione allowed him to leave her to the door and Harry watched it shut behind them. He had no idea what Ron wanted to do on this walk, but he somewhat expected it to be some talk about what happened before they had found the Horcrux in the Room of Requirements.

Maybe. Harry wouldn't bring that up if it were him, but maybe Ron had more courage then him. He settled down to finish the rest of his breakfast and he picked up the book that Ron had forced out of Hermione's hands while he was at it.

* * *

The Ministry of Magic was everything Harry remembered it to be minus about half of its people. They walked in unhindered and found their way to the testing. There they had to wait in a line of about six other students. The proctor gave him a questioning look as the trio told him their names and then told them to get into line. He was obviously wondering why Harry was even bothering taking his N.E.W.T.s 

Ron and Hermione were holding hands and Harry smiled at this. Hermione was actually clutching Ron's hand hard enough to hurt, her eyes filled with worry and dread. Ron's eyes were filled with tears of pain. "I just know I should have studied more on that one wizarding declaration from 1954."

"Hermione calm down," Ron chuckled. "I think you're breaking my knuckle."

But Harry wasn't paying attention to them anymore. Someone had just arrived whom he was less then pleased to see at the moment. Draco Malfoy. Sure, he had saved his life twice the night that Voldemort died, but the same animosities were there. They glared at each other, but Harry saw Malfoy's eyes trail down to his wand. The wand that he had fixed was loosely held there, phoenix intake. Why would Draco be interested in it? Had he expected Harry to bring the Elder wand to testing?

That was an interesting thought... Harry doubted anyone would be his better if that were the case!

"I heard your father's on trial Malfoy," Harry said, unable to resist. Draco's eyes swiftly found their way back to his face. "I hope you're here to be his witness as well as taking your N.E.W.T.s."

"You know nothing about my father Potter," Malfoy sneered. "And I wouldn't go on about it if I were you. Might give some people ideas. Not everyone is as happy with you right now as you make it seem."

"If you're talking about all the deatheaters that are being put on trial for their work for Voldemort then I can imagine you're more than correct," Harry said, grinning wolfishly at him. "No one is going to get away with it this time if I can help it Malfoy."

There was a double threat in that considering Malfoy was a deatheater himself, branded with the dark mark, but Harry wasn't going to touch HIM. There was no reason to: Draco was too much of a coward to actually accomplish anything. Draco and Narcissa weren't evil: they simply were stuck in a situation they couldn't get out of. Lucius on the other hand...well he was the reason they got stuck in the first place and Harry wanted to make sure he would rot in a cell for the rest of his life.

That would be enough of a punishment for the other two Malfoys.

"No one wants to get away Potter," Draco was sneering at him again. "They all would just like to see your blood run down the streets."

Ron and Hermione had their wands out and pointing at Draco faster then the proctor could scream: "Enough!"

"He's not worth it," Harry said, staring at Draco intently, but obviously talking to his two friends. "He wouldn't be able to pull off an avada kedavra curse to save his life."

The room was silent. Everyone in it was staring at Harry and Draco. Draco looked like he was seething, but he didn't dare draw his wand here. Ron and Hermione reluctantly put their wands away and the proctor was staring at them all, horrified. Even the proctor seemed to know better then to interfere.

"Next," a Ravenclaw said as she came out of the testing room. She nodded to a smaller boy in front of her. Harry couldn't remember either of their names, but they looked familiar. The boy hurried inside and the girl left the room gracefully, slipping through Draco and Harry as she did, not realizing that there had almost just been a fight in the space she had to pass through.

"You would think after saving your lousy arse twice you would be less foul to us," Ron muttered to Draco as they all moved up in line.

"He's never going to be less foul," Hermione decided as she threw Draco an angry glare. Draco was standing mutinously behind Harry, but he kept his mouth shut. And so did Harry. Nothing was going to be gained by fighting here: it would just mean that they wouldn't be able to take their exams.

The proctor had stopped staring at them and was currently helping a Hufflepuff sign up for the exams. She took her place behind Draco, looking a little unsteady. Though whether it was from nervousness of the exams or the two boys in front of her no one knew.

* * *

Okay, sorry this is kind of late. I went to see Hairspray, which is pretty good btw. Anyway, I am not going to be able to post an update for the next two days or three days. I'm going up to school to sign a lease for an apartment. I dunno, I might post another chapter before I leave depending on if I can get everything packed, because I really like the next chapter, but I need to edit it before posting :/... 

**Next Chapter: Draco's plotting continues. What will Narcissa do?**

** XfobiaX** - See that's how I saw it too and then I got confused, because I thought that Dumbledore kept the ring on his finger, because he couldn't take it off. So I'm wondering how he took it off and didn't he have it the last night when he died? Do you think Snape took it off his dead body? That would be sooooo creepy. Maybe I'll dig out the 6th book and reread that part. Thanks so much for your comments :)... I'm so confused about this stone because I think one thing reading it and then I look more closely and I'm like "hmmm that's a little ambiguous...maybe I'm wrong" and I just want the facts straight ;p. I agree with you that his family has changed by the end of the book, but I think the way Malfoy is written in the book he is a bit of a dumb ass and a little more than stubborn. Obviously he is good in the end though.

**Looney2010 - **Yup, that interview was brought to my attention after I posted the chapter by my friend haha. I didn't even know about it, but it makes sense. I just always thought that Harry would end up at Hogwarts and it's kinda weird tor me to hear he doesn't.

As always, thanks everyone for your comments and especially those of you who tried to help me answer my question about the ring ;p.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion

* * *

**The Boy Who Lived**

_Chapter 6:_ Reunion

* * *

Draco Malfoy paced his room. He had hardly been able to concentrate during his exams, which took five hours to complete unfortunately. When they had told him to eat beforehand they weren't joking. There wasn't even a really good break. Just more and more testing. Only one thought consumed him throughout the testing: Where was the Elder wand and why wasn't Potter using it? If it was Draco he would be using it no matter what!

His mother had greeted him at the door when he went home, asking him how it had gone. She had baked him fudge brownies, his favorite, and tried to usher him into the kitchen to eat some, but he had declined. He was in no mood to be fussed over. She had bitten her lip, but left him alone as he trudged wearily up the stairs.

He could tell she was upset, but he was done with caring about what she wanted or felt. He had spent too much time already worrying about her plotting behind his back: trying to hold his hand when he no longer needed her to. No, this time he would do it alone. No Severus Snape that his mother sent to follow him around and make sure nothing happened to him. He was done with all of it.

This time he would do it alone.

But where did Potter hide it? That was the one thing that still troubled him. He hadn't been anywhere lately besides Hogwarts and probably the Weasley's filthy blood traitor house. If it were Draco he would keep the wand at the Weasley's, but Potter had already proven that he was no Draco earlier that day. He didn't think like Draco: he thought like a muggle lover, unreasonable, and highly confusing person. And what would a person like that do? Most likely he had denied the wand, not wanting to use it. Probably, he was too afraid of the fights it would cause in the future, Draco pondered.

Well, he, Draco Malfoy, was no coward. If he had the Elder Wand when fighting Dumbledore he would have been able to kill him with no problem. Thus, there was only one place the wand could be all things considered…Hogwarts. Maybe he put it back in Dumbledore's tomb even. Presuming that's where Voldemort got it from...right? He pondered this for a moment, but knew that he must be right.

So how could he get back to Hogwarts if McGonagal wasn't going to let him repeat his seventh year? It would look a little suspicious if he pretended he just wanted to pop in for a visit. Wouldn't it?

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy watched her son very closely for the few weeks after he had taken his N.E.W.T.s. They heard back about the trial of her husband three days after the exams. He had, unsurprisingly, been sentenced to life in Azkaban, but might be allowed to leave after ten years depending upon several clauses that Narcissa didn't even bother to read. She knew it wouldn't be allowed. Harry Potter had been called to appear at his trial and that's when the remaining Malfoys' knew it was over. But that was old news. There was nothing Narcissa could do about Lucius so she didn't feel like dwelling on it.

News of his father sent Draco to confine himself in his room, not allowing his mother to enter. She had to place food by his door and he refused to even open it until he heard her footsteps leave. It was frustrating: she had lost her husband and had no intentions of loosing her son too. He was definitely up to something. She could always tell when he was planning something. But he wasn't letting her in.

She sent Goyle to visit him first, but the other boy had no idea what was going on after he left Draco's room. He was too stupid to hide the truth from Narcissa's careful probing questions (not to mention her hot chocolate and specially made fudge brownies), so she had been forced to let him go. Then she had called on Pansy Parkinson to see what was wrong with her boy. However, that had ended in a screaming fight upstairs in Draco's room and the girl to come stomping down, looking as if she had just been in a physical row, and flying off in a fit.

It was when Draco had come downstairs one morning to eat breakfast with Narcissa for the first time in weeks when she had first been let into his life again.

"Mom," Draco said between spoonfuls of grits. "I got a note back from Professor McGonagal today. She got my N.E.W.T. scores. They've accepted me as an intern at Hogwarts, well a teacher's aid-- for the new Defense teacher."

"And who might that be?" Narcissa had frozen. When Draco had said he wanted to go back to Hogwarts she had never thought he was this determined. Why did he want to go back so badly? She hadn't thought that there was anything left at that school!

"I...don't know," Draco said truthfully. "But it sounds exactly like what I wanted. I can't really think of what else to do and I think I would learn a lot and it's only a year."

Narcissa didn't say anything. What could she say? No? He wouldn't listen to her even if she forbade it and she didn't want him to hear the word "no" ever again after this last year living on Voldemort's whims. Instead they finished breakfast with little more talk and then Narcissa left the house. She knew where the only place she could turn to now would be and, although she didn't much like the idea, she knew that there was little way around it.

The rest of her family was gone now... There was only her and her son. And where else could you turn if it wasn't towards your family?

* * *

"Harry?" Ginny called up the stairs. She had gone up to Teddy's room, because he was crying and Harry had stayed with Andromeda to continue their pleasant conversation and finish drinking his tea. It had been two weeks since the N.E.W.T.s and although Hermione had gone home to visit with her parents before the start of her internship (she knew she had gotten in by now), Harry was still staying at the Burrow. He accompanied Ginny now on her daily trips to Andromeda's and had grown quite fond of the older woman. She had so many great stories to tell him about her generation -- not his parents, but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at school, Dumbledore as their Professor, and even Neville's grandmother. She refused to tell him about the first time Voldemort took over the Wizarding world, however (or respond to any questions about her own time at Hogwarts for that matter). Nothing was said about how she had deserted her family to go off with Ted Tonks, much to Harry's disappointment.

"Yeah?" Harry called up the stairs.

"Can you, um, come assist me up here?"

Andromeda's face was tight with hidden amusement. Harry stared at her uneasily as he told Ginny he would be up in a minute. There was something going on here that he wasn't quite getting and it bothered him. He trudged up the stairs slowly, all senses on guard. He smelled it before he opened the door. Wrinkling his nose, he stared at Ginny who was hovering over Teddy's changing table, plugging her nose with one hand and trying desperately to change the diaper with another. "'Ould yeouh halp meh?!" She asked, sounding like a duck.

Harry stared at her in horror and immediately plugged his own nose against the noxious fumes. The doorbell rang from somewhere downstairs and there was several loud voices talking in the hallway. Ginny and Harry gave each other a startled look, but focused on their task at hand. Harry had never heard Andromeda's voice raise and, although he couldn't imagine Andromeda not being a formidable in anger, he hadn't expected to ever hear her in a tizzy.

"Where are the baby wipes?" Harry asked, removing his hand only to speak. Ginny shot him a glance and gestured behind her somewhere. He inched over to the crib and found them lying underneath it for some reason. Had Teddy made a mess the night before on the bed? Sometimes Harry thought that the kid could only eat, puke, and poop. He returned to Ginny's side and looked down at the mess. "BWAH!" Harry exclaimed, gagging on nothing as he fought desperate attempts not to throw up.

"Either move out of the way or help," Ginny snapped, she pushed most of the poop onto the diaper and held up the baby's feet so that he wouldn't soil the changing table underneath. She gave Harry a look that seemed to say "legs or diaper" he took the legs, staring down at the poopy mess in horror. Ginny was back a second later to clean the rest of the mess up and then went through the steps to put on the fresh diaper. "You've never done this before, have you?" was her only comment when it was over.

Harry shook his head and Ginny rolled her eyes at him. She used one of the wipes to clean off her hands and then took the baby from Harry expertly. Harry stared at her. Over the last month or so she had gotten rather maternal and he found it rather suited her. He had even found himself daydreaming about prospective children he hoped to have with her in the future, though he quickly pushed such thoughts aside as soon as he realized they were rolling around in his head. She smiled at him.

"He's sleeping again," She giggled. "To be a baby! What a life!"

Harry smiled at her. "Do you want to put him back in the crib?"

"No," She decided. "He'll never sleep tonight and Andromeda will kill me. Let's go downstairs. I'm curious who this visitor is."

"Me too," Harry smiled.

As they made their way downstairs the voices stopped their low hissing. Harry and Ginny exchanged worried looks and Harry stepped in front of Ginny as they entered the living room. There stood, to their surprise, Narcissa Malfoy, red faced and splotchy as if she had been crying. Andromeda was staring at her in open disdain, obviously not enjoying her company.

"I know who killed my daughter," she hissed. She had given Harry and Ginny one look and then turned back to her sister, obviously deciding that they knew enough to not be of any harm. "And for all your talk of family being the only place you can turn now, I want to spit in your face. Where were you last year when my husband was on the run and my daughter was fighting your master?"

"He wasn't my master," Narcissa said, pleading with her. "I never cared about what side I was on! I just wanted my family to be safe! You of all people must believe me."

"Your family?" Andromeda laughed. "Well if I wasn't counted in the so-called family then, then why should I count you now?"

Harry felt like they were intruding. He looked helplessly at Ginny, who was inching back out of the door. He decided maybe he should follow her, but he would have to wait until she had actually left so he wouldn't draw attention to himself and their absence.

"I've always thought of you as my family Meda," Narcissa said, her voice hushed. "You're my older sister no matter what mom and the others tried to tell me. I was heartbroken when you left me in that house. I didn't know what to do. I thought...I thought I had no other way out."

"I see," Andromeda said, disregarding the fact that Narcissa was now sobbing quietly. "You're still at your old ways Cissy. Crying can't get you everything. Just like Bella can't get everything through force and coercion. Why can't you just say you married Lucius Malfoy so that mother wouldn't scream and curse at you for not following in your sister Bella's footsteps and marrying a man of prestige?"

Narcissa sniffled. Harry had never seen her be anything but rude, so this display greatly shocked him. "I didn't have a choice," she said. "I didn't love him and he didn't like me, but there was nothing else left to me. Mother wouldn't let me follow you and she made certain I wouldn't in the same way. I'm not smart like you Meda, you were always the smart one and there was nothing left to me... even Sirius wouldn't talk to me anymore after he left the Black house. There was no one else."

"Oh Cissy," Andromeda sounded soft for the first time. "You should have come to me. You could have owled."

She shook her head miserably. "I couldn't, Bella would tell on me. I couldn't confide in anyone. And how was I supposed to do anything for you in this last year? I could barely keep my family intact! We lived under the Dark Lord's thumb practically!"

"Come here, come here," Andromeda soothed and Narcissa flung herself into her older sister's arms. "I thought you were lost to me."

"I thought you would never talk to me again even if I tried!" Narcissa said, sobbing now.

This was the last scene Harry saw before he slipped out the door and joined Ginny in the kitchens. He knew they weren't meant to see that exchange, but it bothered him that Narcissa appeared to be going to Andromeda for advice. What could she possibly need enough to come visit her sister who she hadn't talked to until she was about fourteen or fifteen years old? It seemed rather odd...

* * *

Loony2010 - Really what interview? Like another tv thing?

padme789 - You're still a jerk ;p...

And I guess I just wanted to note that we all know how this story is going to end ;p I'm just interested in playing with what could happen in the middle. I do have a plot not (crazy, huh?) and I hope that you guys will enjoy it ;p. I will update again tomorrow night, I got in tonight at like 3:30 from traveling... I was kind of surprised by how many people are on the highway at 3:30 in the morning and mostly not trucks.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: A Cause Worth Fighting For

* * *

**The Boy Who Lived**

_Chapter 7: _A Cause Worth Fighting For

* * *

Dear Mister Potter,

It is our delight to accept you as a participant in our Auror Aprenticemanship. Your application has been reviewed and approved, more then two Aurors, as is customary, have stood up to claim that they find it acceptable for you to be educated, and your background check has gone through without any disqualifying problems. We are currently investigating a few rumors surrounding your past; however, we would like to take this moment to warmly welcome you into the Auror Apprenticemanship Training Program.

If you flip to the next page you will find a list of books that will be required for you for both of the two years this Apprenticemanship will last as well as the Tuition. If you are in need of any financial help, you may able for Wizarding Scholarships or directly to the Auror Department for financial aid.

Otherwise, we are delighted to have you in our program.

Sincerely,  
Graham Proudfoot

* * *

Harry read the letter not once or twice, but no less then six times. He had been waiting for this letter all summer and when it had been flown into his room one morning, heavy and somewhat wet from the morning's dew he had tore it open quickly and without much thought. It was his dream and it was going to happen! He knew he should be excited, but he couldn't quite bring himself to jump to his feet with joy. Hermione, despite anything he had confided in her, had filled him with doubts about why he wanted to become an Auror. Was it just his "saving people thing," which she had once pointed out to him to his chagrin? Or was this more...did he actually want this?

He perused over the list of books that he would need and decided that he wanted to get them right away rather then wait for the afternoon when someone could go with him. He put on his cloak, made sure not to disturb Ron, who was still snoring in his bed, and left the house. Mrs. Weasley was the only person up yet, since it wasn't even eight, and he slipped by her without causing her any alarm.

Sometimes he wished he still had his invisibility cloak, but he had left it at Hogwarts with the wand. He knew he would be back for it and until that moment McGonagal would keep it safe. Why did he feel so homesick when he thought of that place? He shook off his uneasy feeling as best as he could as he walked down Diagonally, having apparated there as soon as he left the house.

He still had about twenty minutes before he could even hope that the bookstore was open, but he went there anyway and was surprised to see the owner outside, washing the windows with his wand.

"Hello," Harry said and the man jumped. He turned quickly to look at Harry and then pulled himself upright.

"Hello," he said suspiciously. "It's a might early to be down here, isn't it?" He leaned close to Harry as if he were judging what was going on through staring at his eyes.

"Yes, well, I just really wanted to buy these books," Harry said, holding out his list to the man. "I can wait until you open of course: I just wasn't sure, but I can take a walk and come back..."

"Are you...Harry Potter?" The wizard asked, sounding surprised. He peered up at Harry, trying to see through his bangs to the scar and then glanced down at the book list. He seemed not to need any more confirmation on whom Harry was. "Harry Potter's going to be an Auror! Well, I shouldn't be surprised should I?"

Harry let the man babble as he led Harry back into his shop. Harry tried to protest and say he could come back, but the man would hear none of it. No less then twenty minutes later he was back out the door and laden with books. He was about to apparate back to the Burrow, but stopped himself before he actually left. When he and Ginny had gone to Diagonally a few weeks ago neither had suggested going to Weasley's Wizard Wheazy's.

After Fred's funeral, George had been inconsolable. No one in the family wanted to talk about Fred's death. Instead, when they thought about their lost family member a heavy rain descended on each of them that no one had the fortitude to breach. No one had taken the death worse then George. Even Percy, now reunited with his family permanently and blaming himself for his brother's death, had taken it hard, but no where near as hard as the twin. Harry couldn't imagine loosing someone who had shared practically every experience with him throughout his entire life. He didn't know if he could take it as well as George was and a shudder ran through him at the thought.

The Dark Lord's death had cost them so much... Harry could only try his best not to dwell on it.

"Hello Harry," George said, sounding surprised when Harry entered his shop. There were two workers Harry had never seen before stocking shelves behind him. "It's a bit early for you to be out, isn't it?"

"I just had to pick up some books," Harry said. He was still holding onto them now and George grinned and gestured he could put them on the counter. "I just thought I'd stop by to say hi and see how things are going."

"Auror training?" George questioned, nodding to the books.

"I just got my acceptance letter this morning," Harry found himself saying. A thick silence reigned over them.

"Mr. Weasley," the girl Harry had met when he first visited the shop was behind George now, smiling at him. "We just got a new shipment in. Would you like to make sure all of the ingredients are in?"

"Sorry Harry," George said, sounding a little weary. "How about you go sit in the office and I'll be there in a minute?"

"Oh," Harry said, surprised. He didn't even know there was an office. "I'll just look around while you're busy."

George looked like he was about to protest, but nodded and left. The same items before the war were being sold at the Weasley's shop. There looked like there had been no new inventions since, which made Harry's heart ache. Harry was surprised George hadn't closed the shop down, but in truth he had no idea what else he would do with his life.

"So tell me Harry," George said, with a ghost of his old smile. Harry jumped in surprise, not expecting him to reappear so quickly. "Why do you want to be an Auror?"

Harry shrugged. "Why do you ask? Hermione asked the same thing."

"Well, Voldemort's gone and all so it just seems surprising you're still at it," George said with a lopsided grin. Harry's eyes couldn't help but linger on George's missing ear as he said the name "Voldemort."

"I've just never thought of an alternative worthwhile I guess," Harry shrugged. He felt himself growing exceedingly more uncomfortable each time he had this conversation. It wasn't as if he was bloodthirsty or enjoyed the fighting... He just was comfortable with it...good at it.

"Well, you could always stay here and help me," George said. Harry's eyes shot up from the Edible Dark Marks he had just been looking at. Did George just ask him...?

"I'm flattered that you would ask," Harry said, not able to keep the surprise out of his voice. "But I don't really think I'd be good at it!"

George smiled. "You would be amazing at it Harry! Just think of it! We would be a grand pair!"

Harry sighed. He didn't think he could ever live up to Fred and he knew he wasn't the person George was really looking for. "What about Lee Jordan? What's he up to these days?"

"He's a bore," George said dismissively. "Actually, I was considering you friend Dean Thomas or Seamus Finnigan, but thought I'd ask you first. Sure you won't do it?"

"Seamus," Harry grinned. "Though Dean would be good too."

"Maybe both then," George pondered.

As Harry left the shop, his heart felt heavy. He hated not seeing George laughing. He hated more not seeing Fred beside him. Lost in thought, he strolled down Diagonally. More people were out now and Harry found it easy to blend in with the crowd as another nameless face. He pulled the hood of his cloak up and enjoyed the anonymity. Peering down the street he recognized many faces, but said nothing to any one.

He returned to the Burrow four hours after he had left to Mrs. Weasley's fussing.

"I didn't know where you were dear!" She said, in a titter. "I was going to have Ron search the whole house! Ginny was so upset she was half an hour late in going over to Andromeda's."

Harry's heart sank. He hadn't thought that they would worry about him. "I went to Diagonally to pick up some books for next year. Sorry to make you worry Mrs. Weasley."

"Don't worry about it dear. Though I should send an owl to Ginny to tell her you're fine," Mrs. Weasley said and ushered him inside. Ron was in the middle of eating breakfast with his brother Percy. Harry gave him a curious look as he sat down at the table.

"Do you think I could ask Bill to get money out for me from Gringotts? I think they're still a little angry with me..." Harry asked Mrs. Weasley as she set down a steaming muffin and glass of orange juice in front of him. He had wanted to change the subject from the fact that he had caused her so much worry and had no idea what else to say. His money was running low though and unfortunately he did need to send in the tuition. He wondered for a moment if Ron had to pay for the Department of Mysteries. Why hadn't he said anything to Harry anyway?

"I'm sure he would," Mrs. Weasley said easily and disappeared back into the kitchen probably to send that owl.

"So Harry," Percy said, putting down his fork and staring at him easily. Harry still wasn't used to the fact that Percy was part of the family again. Percy had been joining them for practically every meal, trying to get back into their good graces. "I heard that you've been accepted into Auror training. Everyone's making a fuss out of it at the Ministry you know."

Ron stared at him. "You didn't tell me they accepted you!"

"I just got my letter this morning," Harry found himself saying defensively. Ron was one to talk anyway.

"Well, all of them stood up and nominated you I heard," Percy said with a grin that suited his brother Bill's face better. "They have you pegged for head."

Harry stared at him. "I haven't even gone to the school yet," he protested. "Who'd they replace Mad Eye with?"

"No one yet," Percy said. "Though Proudfoot is acting as head until someone can be elected. The Ministry is still pretty chaotic. I mean, I didn't even get fired and I should have. Ron was pushed into the Department of Mysteries... Hermione, well, that's what I got sent here to do today. She wants to be in Muggle Law?"

"Yes she does," Ron said, sounding very defensive. "And she already got her acceptance letter so I don't know what you're pratting on about."

"We need her Ron," Percy said, looking very serious. "We need all three of you. Don't you get it? Everything in the Ministry is being started over from scratch by Kingsley and he wants you three to have a big part in it. I have another acceptance letter for her." He pulled a letter out of his jacket pocket as he said this and flashed it to Ron and Harry. In bold letters on the front cover they could both make out the words "Department of Law Enforcement." "Kingsley has a vision for a new world and it's important that we all support him with it."

"You just like him because he's Minister of Magic now," Ron said, glaring at his brother.

Percy actually smiled. "I promise you Ron this isn't just because he's Minister this time. This is a cause worthy to fight for."

* * *

I'm too tired to be able to tell if this is any good... I also just can't respond to any reviews right now: I just really wanted to get this out, because I'm already a day late. Although, I much appreciate all reviews at this time. I'm still trying to figure out how I want to write the next part, but I'll try my best to get it written for tomorrow night.

I also don't know what I'm going to do about the ring still so I hope HP-lexicon puts something up about it soon haha. Cuz I think everyone's split half and half on whether its in the ring or not. 

Regardless, thanks guys for sticking with this story and I hope it's still enjoyable :)

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: Love and Cookies

* * *

**The Boy Who Lived **

_Chapter 8:_ Love and Cookies

* * *

Since Hermione wasn't at the Burrow when Percy visited he was forced to owl the letter to her. Harry and Ron had discussed with each other why it was so important to Percy to see her personally, but neither could really figure that puzzle out.

Hermione had sent the duo a few letters now since Percy's letter, but none had even given the letter in question any mention. She was having a great time she told them and kept on begging Ron to visit her.

They had gotten in a fight when she left. Ron had not understood why she wanted to go home to visit her parents before she was confined to the Ministry for the year. There would be holidays, he told her. Hermione had equally been frustrated with Ron, telling him that if it bothered him he could just come along with her.

Ever since the N.E.W.T. exams Hermione could be found reading more then in Ron's presence. Harry didn't want to pry in his friends' relationship, but even he could tell something was wrong.

"Why don't you just go visit her?" Harry questioned when Ron was exceptionally grumpy one morning. Ginny had come in to give Harry a quick peck on the cheek before going to Andromeda's and Ron had turned from quiet to surly.

"Be-CAUSE," Ron huffed. "She doesn't really want to see me."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, he stared at his friend as if he were crazy. "She asks you to visit every letter she sends you and she sends you quite a few more than she sends me!"

"If she really wanted to see me she would have stayed here," Ron said, obstinate. "It's like that whole girly code of language Hermione was trying to explain to us. She's leaving me a message in it: I don't want to see your lousy face ever again you git."

"How in Merlin's Beard is she saying that?" Harry asked, torn between being amused and frustrated.

"She left!" Ron practically screamed. "She went and left and has been avoiding me like the plague ever since…since…"

"Did you say something to her?" Harry asked, his amusement quickly fading. "Something to make her…ya'know…distant?"

"No!" Ron said vehemently. "I know I didn't say anything weird! I just asked her if she wanted to go out!"

"And what did she say?" Harry asked though he was more then a little uncomfortable. It was like the kind of horror that you felt with something that both revolted and drew you to it.

"Yes!" Ron said and then wilted into a chair. "I mean, I think it was a yes. She nodded and she hugged me and then we were silent the entire way back."

"You held hands into the exam," Harry pointed out, trying to be helpful.

"Only because she was so nervous though," Ron muttered. "And after that nothing! I don't understand girls!"

"Did you ask Ginny?" Harry asked tentatively. "Hermione's probably talked to her…"

"No," Ron said glumly. "I mean, you guys are a couple. You're happy together—any fool can see that. I just don't understand. I really like her Harry, I do… I've always liked her I think. Even when we were little and I hated her. Or maybe I'm just tricking myself, because I can't think of a time when I didn't like her anymore. I mean, it's embarrassing… but I really like her. She just must not like me and doesn't have the heart to tell me or something."

"I can tell she feels the same way as you," Harry told him sincerely. Ron stared at him as if he were crazy. "Believe me—anyone can tell."

Ron sighed and covered his face. "I don't know what to think."

"She's just scared," Harry told him, though he wasn't entirely confident that this was what Hermione was really feeling. It seemed weird to think of Hermione as scared at all ever... Ron made an unhappy sound and Harry couldn't even coax him to play a game of Wizarding chess after that. In the end Harry was forced to give up on any attempts to cheer up his friend and went to find Ginny since she had been due back from Andromeda's half an hour ago.

He found her talking to her mother in the kitchen. They were in the process of making cookies when Ginny looked up and grinned at Harry.

"How's Teddy and Andromeda?" Harry asked her as she ran towards him with doughy hands and gave him a quick hug. Mrs. Weasley smiled at Harry and her daughter. They had never really made an announcement to Ginny's parents that they were together, but Harry reflected that it must be obvious enough from the way they acted together. Besides, they must have heard about the last time they had dated at SOME point.

"They're both fine," Ginny said as Harry tried desperately to keep her hands off of his clean clothes. She giggled and went back to the cookies and then batted Harry's hand away when he attempted to steal some dough. "Not until they're done Harry!" She said sternly. "You can have the spoon!"

Mrs. Weasley's eyes twinkled at their antics and her smile seemed to say: "Ahh, young love." Harry pulled back a little embarrassed.

"Is there something I can do?" He asked.

"Not one bit!" Mrs. Weasley told him sternly. "This is Ginerva's and my time. You can just sit down right there and you can taste test the first batch."

"You should come with me tomorrow," Ginny told Harry as she finished her cookie sheet and peered into the oven as if trying to tell if it would be alright to put an additional sheet in there. "We can take Teddy for a walk again and go to that park."

"Okay," Harry said easily.

"How's Ron doing?" Surprisingly is was Mrs. Weasley who asked this. Both Ginny and Harry stared at her in surprise. Harry was the first to recover.

"Not too good," he admitted. "He's still pretty upset Hermione left."

"She had to go back home sometime though," Ginny tutted. "I mean you're like part of the family Harry and so is she, but it's different."

"She had to go visit her parents after fixing those memory charms on them sometime," Harry agreed, trying hard to ignore the fact that Ginny had been so close to bringing up his dead parents. It was still hard for him: especially when thinking about all of those people important to him that he had lost.

"Memory charms?" Mrs. Weasley questioned, and then her eyes widened. "She put a memory charm on her parents!"

"Just so they couldn't be found by Voldemort mother," Ginny said. "I thought she told you that when she and Ron were explaining how they were taking measures to go out on that crazy mission with Harry."

"Yes, but," Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "It seems a little extreme and didn't she only stay there for a night before returning to Hogwarts? I would be furious if I were her parents."

"Well she would have stayed longer, but Ron's a git," Ginny said.

"That's not true," Harry said calmly. "I mean, he's the reason why she stayed here so long I think, but there were funerals and a lot of things going on right after everything that happened."

Ginny softened at Harry's words. "I know," she said. Harry saw Mrs. Weasley hide another smile by putting more dough on her pan. Out of no where an alarm seemed to chime.

"Hurry, hurry! Get those cookies! They're going to burn!" A shrill voice said. Harry didn't even bother looking around, knowing that it was from the oven. Ginny had reached it before her mother and was now taking out two batches of steaming hot cookies and placing them on potholders on the counter. Mrs. Weasley had finished her pan of cookies and now was holding both those and Ginny's with her wand and floated them into the oven. The oven door snapped closed and the dial for the time was turning to the appropriate 14 and a half minutes.

"You have this down to a science," Harry said, wondering why he was so surprised. Ginny was taking the cookies off the pan with a spatula now, transferring them to a cooling rack.

"Ginerva!" Mrs. Weasley admonished, batting her daughter away from the cookies. "Those need to cool down before you do that and you know it!"

Sulking, Ginny grabbed one of the cookies despite the fact that it was falling apart and went over to wear Harry sat. She broke it in half and gave half of it to Harry before resting her head on his shoulder and staring at her mother innocently.

"If you think hiding behind Harry is going to help you!" Mrs. Weasley huffed.

Harry, meanwhile, had taken a bite out of the floppy cookie and couldn't stop himself from saying: "These are so good Mrs. Weasley, Gin!"

"Are they?" Ginny asked innocently, smiling at her mother.

"I don't think I've never had better! Even Kreature's are good, but not THIS good!" Harry ate the last of the cookie to Mrs. Weasley's beaming smile.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Ginny asked later when they had shooed her mother out of the kitchen and were cleaning up after the mess. There were a plateful of still steaming cookies on the counter and they were in the middle of sharing yet another one.

"We need to get Hermione and Ron together," Harry told her. "I'm not sure what's going on, but they're both miserable."

Ginny smiled at him. "You have a little chocolate on your face," She said and pressed her finger to his lip to wipe it off. "Right there." She licked the chocolate off her finger while staring at her boyfriend through amused eyes.

"You have a little chocolate on your face too," he told her.

"Oh yeah?" Ginny asked, grinning at him. "Where?"

"Right here," Harry said wiping it off her cheek and then kissing her on the lips.

"And there too?" Ginny asked when they had finally disentangled, her green eyes amused.

"A little," Harry said, chuckling as he kissed her again.

It was sometime later before Ginny pulled away. "We need to finish cleaning," she told him "Otherwise the cookie batter will get hard and gross and it will take forever to scrub. But to answer your earlier question: yes, I do think we should get them together, but how do you propose to do that?"

"Oh, you know," Harry said evasively. Ginny raised her eyebrows, but let the subject drop.

* * *

Ugh, sorry this is so late... I had such trouble writing this chapter and I'm not really sure why... It seems way too fast paced for me now, but I'm so done with it ...

I found that internet interview from Jk Rowling and I think that I might just end up doing something different for professions and stuff. I'm sorry if that upsets anyone. I still might work it out, but I'm not quite sure yet... I generally know where I want this to go, but there are still a few details I want to figure out...

I'll try to update tonight or early tomorrow. It should be a lot sooner this time, because I know what I want to do with this next chapter and the one after and life isn't quite as crazy for me in the next few days I believe.

Thanks everyone for the reviews. I will be quicker with the next chapter this time ;p I promise.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: Tactical Measures

* * *

**The Boy Who Lived**

_Chapter 9: _Tactical Measures

* * *

"What do you mean we're visiting Hermione?" Ginny questioned when she and Harry entered Andromeda's house the next morning.

"We're going to bring Teddy to visit Hermione," Harry said as if it were logical. "And talk to her about Ron."

"I already talked to her about Ron though," Ginny rolled her eyes. "She wouldn't say one word about it to me."

"Well, we're just going to have to convince her," Harry said, determined.

"Harry you can't just make everyone happy," Ginny told him quietly, slipping her hand in his and gave it a squeeze as they entered the house without knocking. They had grown accustomed to Andromeda now and she to them. There was no need for formality.

"Ginny?" Andromeda called from somewhere in the house. "Is that you?" She appeared from the kitchens, holding Teddy on one hip and beamed. "Harry! It's so nice to see you dear. Here." She practically shoved the child into Harry's arms, to Harry's surprise, and then addressed Ginny again. "Would you mind if I run to the store for a little bit? Cissy wanted to meet me for some shopping and an early lunch."

"Uh, sure," Ginny gave Harry a questioning look. "We were actually wondering if we could take Teddy out for a little while too."

"Oh, I'm sure he'd love that," Andromeda beamed. She seemed a little flustered for some reason. Harry wondered what Narcissa wanted to talk to her about. Summer was ending in a couple days, though, so maybe Narcissa was just lonesome at the thought of having a huge house to herself since Lucius wouldn't be back.

"Well, I'll be off then if that's okay," she said while she was grabbing her hat and purse. "I'll be back around noonish."

"You could come back later then that," Harry assured her. "We'll probably be out for a little while and even if Ginny wants to leave, I'll stay and wait if you take longer. I don't mind."

"I don't either," Ginny said quickly. "I'll just owl my mother if it gets too late. You should take more than the morning off."

Andromeda beamed at them. "Well, you two are growing up to be quite the couple. I can't wait until you have children that I can babysit and return the favor."

With that she was out the door, leaving a rather embarrassed Ginny and Harry behind. Children? Them? Harry gave Ginny a sideways glance. Sure, he thought he loved her, but he hadn't even said anything like that yet and Andromeda was thinking of their children!

Little Teddy gurgled happily in Harry's arms, causing the pair of them to return their attention back to the baby. His nose grew and ears flattened.

"What are you doing?" Ginny cooed, pinching the little baby's nose.

He held out his hands as his nose and ears returned to normal. "Nee-Nee!" He cooed, struggling in Harry's arms.

"Hey! I'm your godfather little fella!" He said, though he allowed Ginny to take the child from him. Teddy curled up in her arms, sucking his finger and looking intent.

"Well, you aren't around as much as I am," She said tartly and then grinned up at him. "So you're just the bad godfather!"

"Hey!" Harry said. "I wasn't the one who volunteered to help Andromeda out! I come with you a lot anyway."

"I know, I know," Ginny laughed. "Come on, do you want to go visit Hermione or not?"

As they left the house with the stroller, Ginny caught Harry's hand. "Do you ever think about having…you know, a child someday?"

Harry stared at his girlfriend, somewhat shocked. "Well, no," he said honestly. "I mean, I assume that…someday, but not right now."

"Well of course not right now!" Ginny said lightly. "You just defeated the Dark Lord and you're in school to become an Auror! But afterwards…after things settle down and you've had a bit of fun for once."

Harry smiled at her. "Of course."

"I wouldn't mind having one," Ginny said before Harry had time to grasp for another sentence. "I mean at one point in time I didn't want any, but Teddy's okay. I can't wait until he can talk and we can actually do something with him besides taking him on walks! But I know I'm going to be sad when that happens too…"

Harry smiled down at his girlfriend. "I love you," he said without thinking about it and then abruptly pulled to a stop, a little shocked. Had that just come out of his mouth? Ginny was staring up at him curiously and then grinned at him.

"I love you too."

* * *

Hermione's house wasn't at all like Harry expected it to be. He had always imagined her in a quaint little house somewhere out in the country. Instead, it was in the middle of the city in a flat above a little office space that stated "Granger Dental: We Care About the Smile You Wear!"

Harry and Ginny walked into the room to the jingling bells to find Hermione sitting in the receptionist desk, reading a book.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed when she looked up and saw them. "Ginny! And is that Teddy?! Oh, I'm so happy you guys actually came!"

And without warning she burst into tears and threw herself at Harry, hanging from his neck and sobbing. Harry looked over her head at Ginny, desperate for her to save him, but she looked torn between amusement and concern. For all of the years Harry had known Hermione he had never truly seen her cry.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, wiping her eyes and backing away from Harry after a while. "It's just…he won't answer any of my letters. I don't understand."

"Well you did ignore him at the Burrow since the N.E.W.T.s," Ginny said, sounding uncharacteristically annoyed.

"He thinks you're telling him not to visit you," Harry told her and wondered if it was right for him to say anything that Ron had told him.

"You could come visit us too you know," Ginny put in.

Hermione sniffled and dabbed her eyes with a tissue. She had thrown her book down when she had seen them and in an effort to disassociate herself she picked the book back up, placed a book mark in it, closed it, and then set it aside.

"Look, we didn't come here to point out what you did wrong or why Ron's acting like a git," Ginny finally said after a long pause.

Hermione smiled at her. "Then why did you guys come?"

"To visit," Harry said firmly before Ginny could say anything. He picked up Teddy and placed the stroller in the corner. "Care to give us a tour?"

Hermione looked surprised. "There's not much to see Harry. It's not like the Burrow or the Black House."

"I want to see your room at least," Harry said firmly. Hermione gave up after that and gave them a quick tour of her house which consisted of a room for her parents, a room for herself, a shared bathroom, a kitchen, and a family room. There really wasn't much to see, but Hermione assured them that it was more than enough space for the three of them and she had never minded it even in the summers when she had gone home during Hogwarts. It seemed to calm her to give the tour and Harry was happy to have the old Hermione back. Almost.

"So what's the problem?" Ginny asked flat out when they were all sitting in the family room. She now had Teddy in her lap. He was fast asleep and clutching at her shirt. "Do you not like him? Because that's the vibes he's getting and you could be a little less hurtful about it if you just fessed up."

"No, I do," Hermione said desperately. Her eyes threatened tears again and Harry felt his stomach lurch. How could Ginny be so direct and expect a proper answer? He was beginning to regret the decision of asking her to come with him. Though originally he had thought that HE would be the one saying the stupid things.

"Then why ignore him like you have been?" Ginny asked. It was as if Harry wasn't in the room. Hermione leaned back in the chair in much the same position Ron had been in the previous day and let out a sigh. "Guys are visual Hermione—they need more than just words."

"I know that," she snapped, sitting straight up and glaring at Ginny. "I just have problems with the whole process! I'm too used to not relying on someone."

Harry stared at her, a little confused. His first instinct had been to say that she relied on them all the time, but he suddenly realized that it was the exact opposite. He, Harry, had always relied on Ron and Hermione. Although he told them that they could leave, he still relied on their presence to make him stronger…smarter. Did they not feel the same way about him? Now that he thought about it he was convinced that Ron felt the same way about him: they were like brothers, though they fought sometimes they always helped each other out. Hermione, on the other hand, had always been the person THEY went to for things and she never really asked anything out of them.

"I was so happy when Krum left," Hermione admitted, looking miserable. "I knew something was going to come out of that…situation…whatever it was if he had stayed. I mean, I liked him, but I knew he was not the one. I knew it. And Ron was being such a git at the time and I couldn't stop thinking about him and how angry I was at him every time I was with Krum. It was awful. He knew I liked someone else and he assumed it was Harry, which was almost comical—sorry Harry. He kept asking where Harry was, if I was going somewhere with Harry, if I was helping Harry with the answers. Everything about Harry! I wanted to yell at him sometimes to shut up and talk about something else. But if it wasn't Harry it was Quidditch and if not Quidditch then he would just sit there really and let me talk or read or study."

"And after he left Ron was a git with Lavender." Ginny supplied when Hermione seemed to trail off.

"Yes," Hermione said. "And I was furious. I couldn't think of anything else but him. People tried to get close to me, but I think I might have scared them with how much I liked Ron." She laughed at this. "Oh he made me so angry. And now after all of that…I don't know what to do!"

She started crying at this and Ginny softened immediately. Putting Teddy in Harry's lap, she went and hugged Hermione. "There, there," she soothed. "You already know my history; it's okay."

After a few moments Hermione stilled and wiped her eyes again. "What should I do?" She asked miserably.

"The only thing you can do," Ginny told her and stood up. "You need to be honest with Ron and yourself for that matter. Do you want this relationship? Because if you do you need to talk it over with him AND act on it, though that can be slower if that's what you need. If you don't want the relationship then you need to tell him that too so he can get over you and you can both move on. It's up to you really. But I think you should think about it for a little bit. Now, are we going out to lunch? Or should Harry and I go back and make sandwiches at Andromeda's?"

* * *

Draco Malfoy had left for Hogwarts two days earlier then he had done the previous year. For some reason it was customary for teachers to go to Hogwarts earlier then the students, though he supposed it made sense since there must be a lot of preparations to be made.

A thestral with a carriage had met him when he had reached the school grounds and he had ridden up to the castle much as he had done previously, only minus his friends laughing and joking beside him. He felt strangely nostalgic as he made his way up to the Headmaster's office, where McGonagal's desk stood in front of Snape and Dumbledore's portraits. Draco saw them both there and felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy," McGonagal said evenly from behind her perch. She looked as frigid as ever, her bun drawn tighter (if possible) back behind her head.

"Professor," Draco said tipping his head towards her. "I am grateful for this opportunity to hone my skills very much."

"There are some conditions we should discuss before you accept this position Draco," McGonagal said, though a smile was hinting on the corners of her mouth. "Severus has spoken great quantities on your qualifications for this position; however, we must take such matters a bit cautiously."

Draco's eyes shot up to Snape portrait, where his once head of house sat in its frame practically beaming down at him. He then returned his attention back to McGonagal, confused by what she exactly meant.

"As you know you have been accepted as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's only intern: the first to be taken on since Grindawald's fall from power," She said and even smiled a little at this. "The internship originally was meant to shadow a particular teacher of the intern's choosing, but we have decided to tailor yours a little differently. You will be focusing on shadowing each teacher in turn, switching every two weeks. When you have gone through a complete rotation then you can either decide to switch to one teacher or continue in that fashion. Is that acceptable for you Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco stared at her in confusion. He didn't quite understand why they weren't just letting him pick a teacher, but it worked better with his plans this way…sort of. After all, he needed as many chances as he could get to move about the castle freely and search for that wand.

"I like that idea," he said, although this was an outright lie. "More well-rounded. Where will I be staying?"

* * *

Will Ron and Hermione finally officially get together? Will Draco find the Elder wand?

I'm sure all of you just can't wait to find out ;p...

Thanks everyone for reviewing :)... I'm glad you all seemed to enjoy the last chapter, I was a little nervous about it. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter too :).

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: Farewell Summer Hello School

* * *

** The Boy Who Lived**

_Chapter 10:_ Farewell Summer, Hello School

* * *

Ginny was the first to leave.

She and Harry had gone to Andromeda's for the last time the day before she was due to go to Platform 9 1/3 at King's Cross. Andromeda had been sad to see Ginny go, but had assured both of them that she would be alright. She even told Harry not to worry about coming since he would be leaving to go to Auror Training the next week and should prepare for that. She'd be fine, she told them firmly after giving them some fresh bread she had just baked with some jam. So they said their goodbyes and they both promised to visit during breaks.

The next morning came far too quickly for the young couple. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said their goodbyes to Ginny during breakfast, because Harry had assured them that he could take her to the train, much to their amusement. Apparently when they were a couple Mr. Weasley had strived to do the same with his dear Molly. Though why they were laughing and shooting each other embarrassed intimate looks Harry did not want to fathom.

So there Harry stood waving goodbye to Ginny as the train pulled off from the platform, first years and parents and friends gawking at him and staring at Ginny in a way Harry didn't particularly like. He missed Hogwarts, but he knew that it wasn't for him anymore. It was time to move on.

Besides, he doubted anyone would begrudge him a visit.

The next week flew by in a blur. He and Ron had to pack and then weed out all unnecessary things. Mrs. Weasley kept trying to donate pots and pans, spoons and other household items for the apartment they would be sharing. She also kept attempting to give the two boys cooking lessons, much to their consternation.

Coupled with the stress of packing, another surprise appeared. Hermione showed up two days before they were supposed to leave. She hadn't called or made any plans to stay at the Burrow: she simply showed up and knocked almost timidly on the door.

Ron, unfortunately (or fortunately?), had been the one to answer it. Harry had not been there at the time, but there had been a fair amount of shouting that had led Mrs. Weasley to the front hall, ready to attack someone who was trying to break in. When she had seen it was Hermione she had quickly ushered her inside the house, much to Ron's annoyance and forced her to drink tea to calm her nerves.

As a result Ron and Hermione had still not talked about why they were fighting at all, which Harry could only tell, because they were currently not on speaking terms. Every time Hermione tried to approach Ron he turned the other way.

"Ron!" Hermione finally said the morning before they left, slamming her book so hard shut that the resounding clap made both Ron and Harry jump. There was no way pretending that you could ignore that one, but still Ron didn't look at her. "Will you stop being a git and go on a walk with me?"

Harry was trying very hard to think of the best tactical way to retreat from the room at this point, but he needn't have worried, because neither party really noticed him anymore.

"No I will not go on a walk with you!" Ron practically sneered. "Why would I want to go on a walk with you?"

"Maybe, because according to you we're dating!" Hermione said loudly and clearly for the first time. Ron turned nearly purple at her words and started sputtering incoherently. "And I want to talk to you?" She said this last bit a little softer and stared at him expectantly.

"Well," Ron started, regaining himself a little. "Well, bollocks to we're dating!" He huffed. "How can we be dating when we aren't even talking to each other?"

"What are we doing right now you git?" Hermione said. Harry had never seen her so angry before that she was actually cursing. Even when she had been upset with Malfoy she had hit him rather then exchange too many words. "What have I been trying to do ever since I left?"

Ron stared at her, seemingly a little stunned. "Don't you dare bloody call me a git Hermione. I've done nothing to you!"

"Nothing!" Hermione practically shrieked. "You've done nothing?!"

"Nothing to warrant you to ignore me in my own bloody house for weeks on end before you up and disappear!" Ron bit back. "And THEN expect me to be all nice and answer all your letters like a decent boyfriend and act like you actually like me and go and visit you when it's YOU who have been ignoring ME and I'VE done NOTHING to upset you that I can figure out?"

Harry had to keep himself from groaning or burying his face in his hands. This was like watching a train wreck—nothing good could come of this fight right now and he did not want to be sitting here watching it.

"Well, maybe if you had actually tried to talk to me instead of letting your pride get to you then I would have explained why I was ignoring you!" Hermione said. "Did you think about that in these last few weeks when you have refused to answer any of my letters?"

"I don't understand what you bloody problem is!" Ron said and stood up with a finality. "How is what I've done to you in the last few weeks any different then what you've done to me the weeks before that?! You need to get off your high horse Hermione; I haven't done anything wrong. And just so you know for future reference we are most definitely not dating."

And with that he left the room, leaving his two best friends behind. Harry sat in a stunned stupor. Had Ron just broken up with Hermione before they had even really gotten together? He glanced over at Hermione and was terrified at the look of hurt on her face that could only mean that tears were impeding. Where the hell was Ginny when he needed her?

"It was stupid to come here," Hermione said miserably and wiped her cheeks. "I shouldn't have… I just thought if I could come here he would talk to me and I could tell him how I felt for sure this time and oh, Harry!"

For the second time that summer Harry found Hermione in his arms sobbing her eyes out. And for the second time that summer Harry was at a loss for what to do.

000

Hermione still stayed at the Burrow that night, but only because Harry convinced her too. Mrs. Weasley had stumbled upon them in the family room when she had gotten up to use the bathroom and had heard crying. She ushered Hermione into the kitchen for some tea and gave Harry a kindly smile that he took for a dismissal and hurried back to Ron and his bedroom.

Ron was already asleep when he got in. Or at least faking asleep. It was obvious that he knew Harry had been trying to comfort Hermione and Harry felt a little queasy as he changed into pajamas and climbed into bed. He hated being caught in the middle of Ron and Hermione, but it seemed that he was constantly placed there these days.

Well, he decided, he would just have to stay out of it. He had done all he could do by trying to talk to Hermione with Ginny. He already knew Ron would be too stubborn to change his mindset.

Thus, the trio split off to different apprenticeships, for the first time separated since they had started school. The only good thing about the apprenticeships was that housing was separate and so Ron and Harry had chosen to be roommates in an apartment building and Hermione had gotten a studio on the floor above them.

Ron refused to go see her of course, but Harry enjoyed her meals, which she had been teaching herself to bake at her parents house, because she was apparently bored at home. All in all the first month or so of their apprenticeships went by relatively quickly.

* * *

Draco Malfoy strode through the forest; head held high and ready to face the world. He used to have night terrors about this forest ever since first year when he had gotten detention with Potter, Weasley, and Granger. But in the last three weeks he had been staying at Hogwarts this seemed like the most likely place to search. That or Dumbledore's grave and he wasn't quite keen on attempting that yet.

But where would a good place be to hide a wand in a forest? Draco doubted Harry would give it to anyone for safe keeping. Even the big oaf Hagrid. After all, he had a penchant for letting secrets spill when he had too much festivity. And who else was there? McGonagal? Hardly.

Draco snorted at the thought.

He found himself staring at the whomping willow tree. He had heard that there was a passageway that lead to something—what he wasn't sure, but the branches were bashing angrily at him, making him dart out of the way. Better to try that later, he decided.

It was barely his second week at Hogwarts. Classes had started and life was extremely dull. He had been placed in a room in the dungeons by the Slytherine House, right next to where Snape used to be situated. He could sometimes hear Slughorn late at night singing to himself and playing a piano—it was rather annoying.

The first teacher he had been assigned to was Blenheim Stalk, a short portly little man with a red face and a shout that calmed a class down before it even started. He was the new Muggle Studies teacher and the author of Muggles Who Notice. McGonagal had informed Draco that he was known and respected for his knowledge on Muggles and it was a great blessing to have him teaching a class at Hogwarts.

Draco knew this first assignment was a punishment. Well, no, a test really. It was to make sure he actually wanted to be a Teacher's Aid for the year and also to test if he could handle this new world Potter had created. If he wanted to survive he would have to like Mudbloods…or at least act like he did. Draco was actually, surprisingly, relatively fine with the situation. After all, it got that one particular teacher out of the way more quickly.

As he was thinking he found that he had tromped himself into a muddy puddle, which had splattered all over his boots and clothing. Cursing, Draco went to grab his wand, only it slipped out of his hands and landed alongside his boots.

For a moment he stared blankly at the place where the wand had vanished and then let out a long, low string of courses as he bent over and tried to scoop the wand up. Removing himself and the wand from the mud, he cleaned himself and then wiped off his wand.

Maybe it was best to turn in for the night, he decided as he looked up and saw the moon hanging low in the sky. Moving back towards the edge of the forest, he was forced to use Hagrid's Hut as a guideline. He was still furious with himself over the mud and so when his world lurched once again that night and he found himself on the ground now, he was only angrier for his unobservance. Something hard was pressed against his stomach and he had to force himself to roll over on his back.

What the bloody hell did he just trip over? Slowly he sat up and cautiously looked for the offending object. It was a rock alright and a pretty big one at that. And his stomach? He reached out and was surprised to find that the object he sought wasn't rough and course as he had expected it to be. Instead, it was smooth and had a cool feeling to it like it had just been laying at the bottom of the lake.

Draco brought it towards his face to examine it and was surprised to see that there was something etched into the side.

"It's Grindiwald's sign!" He said out loud in surprise. He flipped it in his hands once, trying to make out the inscriptions, but failed to do so. On a sudden whim he flipped it two more times, each time giving it another look. Before he could do it a forth time a figure cleared his throat. Draco looked up and his mouth went dry.

"So you seek the wand, hm?" The voice said, obviously filled with amusement. Draco could barely even nod.

* * *

So I decided Dumbledore took the stone out of the ring, though I don't think that the book is very conclusive. I was totally for it being in the ring, because I liked the idea of Draco wearing it around. However, I realized that Harry couldn't leave it in the forest if it was a ring, because anyone could find it and pick it up. Besides, if Dumbledore was cursed by it and couldn't take it off up to that point then how did he put it into the Snitch? Though someone said Dumbledore didn't have it on the last night he was alive… I just feel like more information needs to be had, but until that point I'm going to assume that I can make my own choice haha. So I'm still torn over what to believe, but this is the basis of the story.

And I do see what you all are saying about Hermione not being one to cry, but that was kind of the point that I am trying to make is that she's so terrified and upset about an actual relationship. I don't know ;p I just see her acting this way and I'm sorry if you guys don't agree!

* * *


	11. Author's Note

Hey guys,

Sorry, but I won't be able to update for a while, because schools starting up and it's going to be all craziness.. I spent the last couple days packing my room and trying to figure out how I'm going to fit a zillion pieces of furniture into a Mini-van and Honda Civic. Yeah not very fun…

I also won't have internet in my apartment for at least a week so I guess please be patient with me ;p…

- EC-Chan


End file.
